Yakitate! Cosplay?
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Needing a serious vacation from all the hard work they've been doing lately, the Pantasia crew goes to a cosplay convention for five days. With the Crown Prince of Monaco and Meister Kirisaki's sister tagging along, how much chaos shall this bring? Answer: LOTS OF CHAOS.
1. Planning Ahead

**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan. **

**This fic will probably have one or two references to 'Lolita' and some stuff from 'Yakitate! Japan-ONESHOTS!' those two fics being other Yakitate! Japan fics of mine. Also, as the title of the fic suggests, there will be LOTS of cosplay done by the Yakitate! Japan characters.**

**Warning: Lots of cosplay (including crossdressing), pairings (both yaoi and het, both implied and actual pairings), probably some violence, possible OOC, and random craziness all about!**

**I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Yakitate! Cosplay?**_

* * *

_1. Planning ahead_

Ken Matsushiro looked at the other Pantasia members that had gathered; Azuma, Kawachi, Tsukino, Kuroyanagi, Mizuno, Kanmuri, Shachioko, Meister, Kai and Monica. He then cleared his throat, before speaking.

"As we all know, we are all going on a vacation together to a cosplay convention for five days. The hotel and stuff like that is already paid for."

A big cheer came from some of the Pantasia crew, but then Kawachi raised his hand.

"Yes?"

Kawachi paused before speaking. "Is it true that the hotel has a hot spring?"

Matsushiro nodded. "Yes, it is." Everyone exchanged glances of nervousness or excitement at this statement. "Anyway, Sophie Kirisaki, Meister's sister, and Pierrot will meet us at the hotel, as they are joining us for the vacation." He continued.

"Sophie never told me about this during the previous phone conversation!" Meister whispered to Kuroyanagi. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Surprise, I guess?" Kuroyanagi guessed, shrugging a bit. "Dunno..."

"But, back to the cosplay convention. On the third day of our stay, we are going to be at an interview regarding the movie that we shot not too long ago, so we have to dress up as our characters if we have any, and do some fanservice for the, well, fans." Matsushiro responded. "Meister, Kanmuri, you know what that means."

Meister and Kanmuri exchanged glances that seemed to say "_Not again..." **(AN1)**_

"Also, I have plans for what we will all cosplay during the week, so..." He then pulled out a large sheet of paper. "Here it is! Sophie and Pierrot already have copies of the plans, so we should be alright about that."

This is what the list consisted of...

**_Day one_**

_Matsushiro, Sophie, Meister, Kuroyanagi-Gannondorf, Link, Zelda and Dark Link respectively, from 'The Legend of Zelda'_

_Tsukino, Shachioko-Katniss and Peeta from 'The Hunger Games'_

_Kawachi-?_

_Pierrot-?_

_Azuma-?_

_Mizuno and Kanmuri-?_

_Monica and Kai-?_

"Wait a second! At least half of us don't have anything!" Kanmuri exclaimed.

"Do what you want." Matsushiro muttered in reply. "And Meister, you're Zelda, so that means-"

"I have to crossdress. I know." Meister muttered through gritted teeth.

**_Day two: VOCALOID_**

_Meister-Gakupo _

_Sophie-Meiko_

_Mizuno and Kanmuri-Len Kagamine and Rin Kagamine_

_Tsukino-Miku_

_Azuma-?_

_Pierrot-?_

_Kuroyanagi-Kaito_

_Kawachi-?_

_Monica and Kai-Luka and ?_

_Matsushiro-Big Al_

"Wait a second! I don't have blue hair! Meister doesn't have purple hair, Tsukino doesn't have green hair, Monica doesn't have pink hair, and Mizuno and Kanmuri AREN'T BLOND!" Kuroyanagi argued. "We can't do Vocaloid!"

"I'm bringing washable hair dye, alright?" Matsushiro responded. "We should be fine. We'll figure out who everyone else will be by the time we get to the hotel..." He paused before speaking, "Oh, and by the way, as Vocaloids, we will all be performing something for the Vocaloid-crazy fans out there, so we all have to prepare at least one song sung by said characters we're cosplaying!"

**_Day three_**

_Everyone in your costumes from the film!_

**_Day four_**

_Meister and Pierrot- Lolita Fashion_

_Sophie and Kuroyanagi-?_

_Monica and Kai-Ninjas_

_Tsukino and Kawachi-?_

_Shachioko and Azuma-?_

_Mizuno and Kanmuri-Maid and Butler_

_Matsushiro-?_

"You know we really need to find at least ONE costume for Azuma and I..." Kawachi trailed off.

"Again, we'll figure it out eventually!" Matsushiro told him. "Let me continue with the list!"

"Wait a second...Meister and Pierrot are wearing lolita fashion?" Kanmuri asked, turning to Meister, who was blushing like crazy underneath his mask.

"I-It-Th-The costume was a gift from Pierrot when he visited me two weeks ago!" Meister stammered in response. "A-And then he made a costume for himself!" **(AN2)**

"This should be interesting..." Kuroyanagi trailed off.

_**Day five**_

_Meister-?_

_Sophie-?_

_Monica-?_

_Kai-?_

_Shachioko-?_

_Azuma-?_

_Kuroyanagi-?_

_Mizuno-?_

_Kanmuri-?_

_Matsushiro-?_

_Pierrot-?_

_Tsukino-?_

"No one has anything for day five." Tsukino told Matsushiro.

"You guys can choose what you want." Matsushiro told her."Anyway, there are also room arrangements!" Matsushiro slammed another sheet of paper. "It is an executive decision, and there are no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

The room arrangements were as follows:

_Room 202: Kai and Kawachi_

_Room 203: Kanmuri and Matsushiro_

_Room 204: Azuma and Shachioko_

_Room 205: Tsukino and Sophie_

_Room 206: Monica and Mizuno_

_Room 207: Kuroyanagi, Meister and Pierrot_

Kuroyanagi and Meister immediately were about to complain, but Matsushiro glared at the two, and they fell silent.

"Why did they want to complain?" Azuma asked Shachioko.

The Nagoya fanatic shrugged. "Beats me. Who knows?" He muttered in response.

"I can't be in the same room as BALDY!" Kai shouted at Matsushiro. "You know we don't get along."

"Exactly the reason why you two are going to be staying in the same room." Matsushiro responded. Kawachi groaned, shaking his head as Kai glared at Matsushiro in response to the statement. "We're all going one week from now, and we have costumes to buy and/or prepare, songs to prepare, and everyone must make sure they have the costume for their characters from the film. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, before exchanging glances. For some reason, they all thought the same thing.

This was going to be _chaos._

* * *

**Author note: I don't own anything that the Pantasia crew is cosplaying. It's not going to happen right away, they need to get to the hotel first next chapter and stuff like that. Hopefully, the cosplaying chaos will begin by the third chapter, so please be patient! Thanks!**

**AN1: Reference to 'Yakitate! Japan-ONESHOTS,' to be specific, oneshot no. 27.**

**AN2: Reference to 'Lolita.'**


	2. Car Rides and Hotel Greetings

_2. Car Rides and Hotel Greetings_

_Car 1_

"Meister's not going to be Gakupo anymore according to Manager, Suwabara-san is going to be that him..." Tsukino trailed off as she put the walkie talkie down. "Kawachi-san? You're going to be Meiko now while Sophie takes on Teto."

Kawachi stared at her, bug-eyed. "You're kidding." He spoke quietly. "WHAT!?" He then shouted. "WHY DO I HAVE TO CROSSDRESS!?"

Tsukino shrugged. "It's not my fault, blame Manager." She muttered in response.

Since eleven people can't fit in one car (unless you got an RV, but that was kind of too expensive to rent), they had to use two cars to get to the hotel. If people needed to communicate with each other across cars, they could use the walkie talkies they had with them. This was how the car seating was arranged...

_Car 1_: Kawachi, Tsukino, Azuma, Mizuno, Monica, and Kuroyanagi (driver)

_Car 2_: Meister, Kai, Shachioko, Kanmuri, and Matsushiro (driver)

* * *

_Car 2_

"I have to be GAKUPO!?" Kai muttered under his breath. "Darn it, I'll have to wear a wig, and-"

"It's not that bad, Suwabara. At least you don't have to dye your hair like Meister and I have to." Kanmuri responded.

Shachioko glanced at Meister before asking Kanmuri, "How long has Meister been listening to his Ipod, anyway? Heck, how long is this car trip so far?"

"Meister has been listening to his Ipod since approximately two hours ago, and the car trip is three hours approximately so far." Kanmuri told him. He glanced at Meister as well. "And Meister's been occasionally singing aloud to the songs on his Ipod and is doing so now."

"Sorry, what?" Meister took out the earbuds and turned to face the other three. "If my singing annoys you, I can stop if you want. Sorry about it." He spoke quietly.

"Ah, no, it's okay..." Shachioko trailed off, but Meister already put his Ipod away. "How long do you think the car ride is going to be?"

Meister shrugged. "I'm guessing five hours approximately."

Shachioko sighed. "Why does everybody say 'approximately!?'" He muttered to himself.

* * *

_Car 1_

"At least Suwabara and I aren't in the same car..." Kawachi trailed off.

* * *

_Car 2_

"At least Baldy and I aren't in the same car..." Kai trailed off.

"I still find it confusing why you hate Kawachi-kun." Meister spoke. "Could you try to elaborate?"

Kai let out a 'hmph' before responding. "It's because he's the stupidest-"

* * *

_Car 1_

"Why do you not get along with Suwabara?" Azuma asked, curious.

"Kai is way too serious-" Kawachi started.

* * *

_Car 2_

"Idiot-"

* * *

_Car 1_

"And he's the craziest-"

* * *

_Both Cars_

_"GUY I EVER MET IN THE HISTORY OF MY LIFE!"_ Both Kai and Kawachi finished.

* * *

_Car 2_

"..." Meister paused before speaking. "I'm not really sure if that helped..."

* * *

_Car 1_

"You didn't have to shout!" Azuma exclaimed, covering his ears with both hands.

* * *

Eventually, everyone made it to the hotel. They grabbed their luggage, and walked into the hotel lobby-

Only for Meister to get tackled by his sister as Pierrot leaped over to the others out of nowhere.

"Hey, brother, you finally made it!" Sophie greeted her older brother, who groaned in pain, gently pushed Sophie off him ('cause he's a gentleman and despite wanting to get Sophie off him, he doesn't want to forcefully shove her) and sat up. "What took you so long!?"

"Three words: Long car ride." Meister told her. Meanwhile, Pierrot was running around and greeting the other Pantasia people (using multiple copies of himself). "Did you hear from Matsushiro-san that you're going to be Teto instead of Meiko for the Vocaloid cosplay?"

"Oh, yeah, I did." Sophie responded, before grinning. "Though, it's going to be pretty fun seeing Kawachi-san dress up as Meiko. I wonder what the results will look like!"

* * *

Checking into their rooms and actually trying to get along with the roommates went something like this.

"Pierrot has one of the bedrooms already, so that means we have to..."

"Um...Share...A...Room..." (Meister and Kuroyanagi, Room 207)

* * *

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" (Pierrot, Room 202) (Kai and Kawachi were fist fighting, and Pierrot just had to watch...)

* * *

"THAT CANDY MACHINE IS MINE!"

"NO, MINE!" (Monica and Mizuno, Room 206)

* * *

"This half of the part is mine. This half is yours, Manager. We do not violate each other's sides, and therefore not get into a fight like Kawachi-kun and Suwabara-kun are right now. Agreed?" (Kanmuri, Room 203)

* * *

"It's going to be awesome being roommates with you, Shachihatta!"

"IT'S SHACHIOKO!" (Azuma and Shachioko, Room 204)

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." (Sophie and Tsukino, Room 205)


	3. Day One-Part 1

_3. Day One-Part 1_

"This is going to be awesome!" Sophie exclaimed as she twirled around in her Link costume, complete with the dark green tuque. "I wonder how Matsushiro looks like as Gannondorf..." She trailed off.

Tsukino shrugged as she tied her hair into a braid, already fully dressed in her Hunger Games gear. "Wouldn't he have to straighten that afro, then?" She spoke up. "It's going to be kind of weird, don't you think?"

Sophie shrugged as she sheathed her fake Master Sword. "Oh well. I'm sure it won't look that bad."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Room 207, Pierrot and Shachihoko were waiting for Kuroyanagi and Meister, who were getting changed into their costumes.

"Why are you dressed as Marie Antoinette?" Shachihoko asked, confused.

Pierrot let out a huff as he adjusted his wig. "I'm not Marie Antoinette, I'm _Elizabeth the First_. Can _no one _figure it out!?" He despaired.

Just as the Nagoya fanatic was about to face-palm himself, Kuroyanagi walked out of the room, completely dressed in his Dark Link gear (including the tuque and red eye contacts!) before speaking to Meister inside the room. "C'mon, Meister, you have to come out sometime soon!" He spoke up. "You can't hide forever, princess."

Meister was heard giving a sigh before muttering, "Fine." As soon as he walked through the door, both the Nagoya fanatic and the Prince of Monaco were staring at him. "What? Is there anything wrong with my costume?"

"Um, no..." Shachihoko trailed off awkwardly. "It's just that I can't believe you actually look like Zelda...well, almost. The Zelda in Skyward Sword is a lot shorter and younger than you, and more of actually female." Shachihoko did have a point there. Despite the long, magenta dress with the golden design at the hem and the white shawl overtop, with brown boots adorning his feet, Meister was awfully tall (and masculine, as he _is_ male,) to be Zelda.

"Maybe I should have been the Zelda from Twilight Princess instead. She's older, more adultlike...but then I would have to dye my hair, and that's not necessarily good, either." Meister responded as he took out the matching golden harp.

"Can you actually play anything on it?" Kuroyanagi asked.

Meister shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest. It's a real harp, but I don't really know any music from the Legend of Zelda series to play on it."

* * *

"Where's Ganondorf-san, erm, I mean Matsushiro-san?" Kuroyanagi asked after everyone else had gathered. Monica and Kai were dressed as a geisha and a ninja, respectively. Kanmuri and Mizuno had opted to dress up as Tweedle-dum and Tweedle-dee from Alice in Wonderland while Azuma and Kawachi were pirates.

"Oh, Manager is dyeing his hair orange, because apparently Ganondorf has orange hair..." Kanmuri trailed off. Kuroyanagi face-palmed while some people let out a groan.

"We've been waiting forever for him!" Kawachi muttered. "Hands up if you guys just want to get to the convention and ditch Manager!"

Everyone else put their hands up simultaneously.

"Okay, let's go!" Everyone immediately walked away. Ten minutes later, Matsushiro came out of his room in his costume, ready to go. He looked around, sighed, and started to walk down the hall, determined to catch up with them.


	4. Day 1-Part 2

**Author note: Just thought I'd reply to a review.**

**runswithscissors: Okay, okay, I get the point that you're mad that they made Monica a geisha. But, before you start going any further, geisha were originally just hostesses at Japanese inns and stuff and they performed various Japanese arts such as music and dance. I think one of their things was doing the tea ceremony, if I'm not mistaken. They start off as apprentices, called maiko. At the age of twenty one, they're considered too old to be maiko and are therefore given the title of geisha. You don't have to be a maiko before a geisha (either way you have to undergo one year of training before becoming a geisha), but those who train as maiko first are considered to be allowed to enjoy more prestige in their lives.**

**People now know the geisha to be generally prostitutes, but that was because of WWII in which many Japanese women had to go work in factories and stuff. Those who sold themselves as prostitutes called themselves 'geisha girls' (which really brings shame to the original geisha, in my honest opinion). Nowadays, geisha DO NOT sell themselves as prostitutes, their purpose is to simply entertain their customer, be it by dancing, reciting verse, playing musical instruments, or engaging in light conversation with them, NOTHING ELSE. There are a lot less geisha in existence nowadays, but I think it's due to the misconception of them as prostitutes. **

**...Okay, that might have been a long explanation, but I think you get the point now. I was not trying to write off Monica as a whore, and I'm sorry if you were offended by what her first cosplay was in this fic. **

**Now, back to the fic, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**_4. Day One-Part 2_**

"I can't believe you ditched me!" Matsushiro muttered as he walked through the crowded main hall with Meister, Sophie and Kuroyanagi. "If you had just waited ten more minutes I would have been ready!"

"We were waiting FOREVER for you!" Kuroyanagi snapped back. "You should have just gotten Pierrot to do your hair; things would have taken a lot less time!"

"What-wait a second, Pierrot's good at this stuff!?" Matsushiro exclaimed, pointing to his straightened orange-dyed hair. "Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

Meister sighed. "I'm going to go buy a drink and maybe wander around a bit." The Zelda-cosplayer spoke up. "Does any of the Links want to accompany me?"

"Why not me?" Matsushiro asked.

Meister face-palmed. "You're Ganondorf. I'm Zelda. We hate each other's guts."

"Yeah, but wouldn't that mean you hate Dark Link's guts, too? I mean, the guy is evil, isn't he?"

Meister scowled, grabbed Kuroyanagi by the arm and dragged the Dark Link-cosplayer wtih him as he walked off (gracefully, mind you, since Meister is cosplaying Zelda...).

Sophie sighed, adjusting her dark green stocking cap. "So much for that..." She trailed off.

* * *

"This is so awkward."

Shachihoko had a point. He and Tsukino were dressed as Peeta and Katniss from the Hunger Games. And Pierrot was with them; dressed, in his poofy, over the top attire, as Elizabeth the First. Who wouldn't find it awkward?

"So...What do we do?" Tsukino asked, looking around. "Wait a second, does that sign say 'Hunger Games Tournament!? I hope they don't mean it for real!"

"You know, I think that would be perfect for the two of you!" Pierrot spoke up, grinning widely. "I mean, you're both Katniss and Peeta from District Twelve, so..."

Next thing both teens knew, they were forced to participate, courtesy of Pierrot signing them up.

* * *

"Avaaaast?"

Kawachi face-palmed. "Azuma, you have to say it with more gutso! Like...AVAAAAASTTT!" He shouted, causing a couple cosplayers (including Kanmuri and Mizuno) to stare at them. "Oops."

"At least you two aren't stuck as the two Tweedle-whatever-the-heck-they-are from Alice in Wonderland!" Mizuno spoke up, putting a hand on her hip as she twirled a striped cap in the other hand. "I want to be a pirate instead!"

"I'm not so sure if their costumes would fit you, Mizuno-san, considering that they're taller than you and the costume would therefore be a bit big for you or possibly hard to walk around in." Kanmuri interjected, but Mizuno whacked her hand (the one that was previously on her hip) over his mouth before he could speak anymore.

"Ah, screw that, I don't want to be Tweedle-dee anymore!" Mizuno turned to Azuma. "Kazuma, do you want to switch costumes with me?"

"Um...sure?" Azuma responded, kind of confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to be a pirate, and I don't want to be Tweedledee!"

"Okay. I'm not really sure if the pirate code is working out for me..."

* * *

Monica was smiling ear to ear. Kai, in the meanwhile, was not too thrilled.

"You've spent half your money for today on candy already." The samurai told the geisha-cosplayer as they walked through the crowds. "Won't all of that make you sick?"

"Of course not!" Monica responded to Kai as she took a bite out of a stick of cotton candy. "I love candy! And besides, I'm not eating it all at once, I'm saving some for later!" She spoke as she showed him her backpack full of snack packs. "C'mon, it's a cosplay convention! You're allowed to splurge!" She then let out a sigh. "Why couldn't I be a maiko? I would have gotten to wear all the makeup and fancy clothing and stuff, but NO, I had to be a geisha who doesn't wear any makeup or extravagant things at all!"

"Well, we didn't have much time to put the costumes together, first off." Kai explained to her. "Also, I think you would look prettier without the makeup, in my opinion."

"REALLY!?" Monica looked at Kai, wide eyed. The samurai was unsure if what he just said counted as a 'compliment,' as Kawachi tried to explain to him earlier what it meant. Kai hoped it was.

"Um...yes."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Kai!" With that being said, Monica gave him a tight hug.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't hug me, I can't have you get even more pregnant!" Kai responded hastily, lightly pushing her off. Monica let out a sigh and the two continued to walk.

_I should probably tell Kai that I'm not actually pregnant sometime..._


	5. Day One-Part 3

_ Day One-Part 3_

"What do we do now!?" Sophie spoke as she turned to the Ganondorf-cosplayer. "We should probably go after older brother and Kuroyanagi-san-"

"Nah," Matsushiro replied as he smoothed back his straightened, orange-dyed hair. "Let them be. I think it'd be good for them to sort things out by themselves."

Before Sophie could ask what exactly he meant, that was when they saw a horde of fangirls coming their way.

"EEEEE!"

"LINK! GANON! WE LOVE YOU!"

"I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPH!"

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S LINK AND GANON!"

The Link-cosplayer turned to the Ganondorf cosplayer. "Truce?" Sophie asked. Matsushiro nodded before the two immediately screamed and starting running for their lives.

* * *

Shachihoko stopped walking, and took a deep breath, hesitating before speaking. "...I can't believe we won."

Tsukino nodded with agreement on Shachihoko's remark. "I know..." She trailed off. "The whole thing was so short! Pierrot, how long did it take Shachihoko and I to win the Hunger Games, exactly?"

"Nine minutes, ten seconds and two miliseconds." Pierrot responded, grinning ear to ear. "That's a pretty good record compared to how long it took the original Katniss and Peeta to win the Games."

"Pretty good? It was SO FAST!" Shachihoko responded, throwing his hands up in the air. "I mean, half the contestants died instantly when they stepped off their starting spots before the countdown was finished and ended up getting blown up, six other people got killed by muttations, and then the others that were left decided to throw themselves to the tracker jackers when they realized they were most likely doomed! Tsukino and I got lucky! All we did was stand there while everybody else killed each other!"

"Hey, you won coupons for free food! I think that's a pretty good reward considering your luck." Pierrot chimed in response. "I think you two make a good team."

Both Shachihoko and Tsukino sighed. "Let's just join the others soon...we have to meet up for lunch!" Tsukino spoke, looking at her watch. The other two nodded with agreement before they continued walking.

* * *

"Aargh, me hearties!"

Kawachi grinned at Mizuno's pirate shout. "I hate to admit it, but you actually make a really good pirate...despite the clothes being big on you, that is."

Mizuno shrugged as she looked down at the pirate costume she wore. "Can't do much about that." She responded. "At least it's not long to the point that I'm going to trip over the pant legs."

Kanmuri looked to his left, noticing two certain cosplayers. "Hey, isn't that Meister and Kuroyanagi?" He asked, pointing at them. He squinted a bit. "Who's that girl with them?"

Azuma turned to look as well. "Hey, is it-" He started, but then he ran towards them. "Inaho! Inaho, is that you!?"

Inaho Kazuma, Azuma Kazuma's older sister, turned to see her brother and his other three companions run over to her and the other two cosplayers. "Hey, Azuma! Nice to see you again!" She spoke, grinning. "I thought you might be around here, considering I found these two here as well." She gestured to Kuroyanagi and Meister as she continued. "How's the convention so far?"

"Great!" Azuma responded, before quickly doing introductions. "Sis, these are some of my co-workers, Kawachi, Mizuno and Kanmuri! What are you doing here anyway, onee-san?"

"I won a free trip to this place in a contest I entered for the heck of it, with the hotel and travelling expenses paid for. Sweet, huh?" Inaho responded. She turned to Meister. "Out of of all the crossdressed cosplayers though, you've seriously got to be the best one I've seen yet!"

The Zelda-cosplayer blushed a bit while Kawachi and Kanmuri supressed a few snorts of laughter as best as they could. "Um...Thank you..." Was all Meister could say, before feeling quite unable to say anything else he could think of without embarassing himself any further.

* * *

"So...what do we do now?" Kuroyanagi asked Matsushiro.

Everyone had gotten back together in time for lunch, and they were now currently eating the food they bought, crowding around one table (Inaho included).

"Well," Matsushiro started after taking a bite out of his hamburger (his voice was a bit muffled because of this, but everyone could hear him well enough), "I was thinking we could all wander around a bit more, and then have dinner and go to the hot spring section of the hotel after that."

"YEAAAAHHH!" All of the teenagers immediately cheered while Kuroyanagi, Sophie, Pierrot and Meister exchanged awkward-looking glances at each other.

"Do we have to go to the hot spring?" Sophie asked.

"Yes." Matsushiro responded immediately.

"Um, Matsushiro, that might actually be a bad idea for both Pierrot and I considering we are constantly hunted by paparazzi. It would be bad if we got caught in public in unclothed states." Meister interjected.

"Oh, yeah, right..." Matsushiro trailed off. "You two can just go and hang out in your room or something, I don't care. But, changing the subject...How's everyone doing with the Vocaloid stuff for tomorrow?" All the girls said something about everything going well. Inaho mentioned that she was going to be Gumi for Vocaloid, which was great since they were missing Gumi in their cosplay group.

He got a variety of responses from the boys.

"I'M TRYING TO FINISH PUTTING MY OUTFIT TOGETHER, I SWEAR!" (Kawachi)

"I'm having trouble with memorization for 'Under the Darkness'..." (Meister)

"Do Kuroyanagi and I REALLY have to sing 'Magnet?'" (Kai)

"I'm still looking for that blue hair-dye, Matsushiro! Do you have it?" (Kuroyanagi)

"I guess it's okay..." (Azuma)

"Mm, okay I guess. Though it sucks that I have to be part of the backstage crew than onstage..." (Pierrot)

"I'm not really sure if I can sing 'Servant of Evil'..." (Kanmuri)

Matsushiro face-palmed himself. "All of the guys, you go and work on your Vocaloid stuff for the rest of the day until dinner!" He muttered. "The girls can go ahead and wander around some more."

"YAY!" The girls cheered while the guys let out a groan. Things were only going to get crazier later on...


	6. Day One-Part 4

_6. Day One-Part 4_

After an afternoon of randomly walking around, practicing Vocaloid songs or taking pictures of cosplay stuff, everyone was pretty much tired from the events of the day, so most of them didn't bother going to the hot spring. Instead, they hung out in their rooms and watched TV, prepared their outfits for tomorrow, or talked with the others.

Kuroyanagi Ryou had been one of the rare few (Sophie, Matsushiro, Tsukino, Azuma and Kawachi being the others along with him) that actually went to the hot spring. Things were getting boring, though, so he figured that he would go back to his room and get ready to get to sleep.

As soon as he walked into the room, the very first thing he noticed was that Meister Kirisaki's hair was now completely a deep shade of scarlet.

Deep. Shade. Of _scarlet. _That took a few moments for Kuroyanagi to let that sink in.

"What did you do?" Kuroyanagi finally asked.

"I got Pierrot to dye my hair so all I have to do is put Ted's costume on for tomorrow's cosplay." Meister explained, letting one of his hands slide through his long red hair. "It would be better to do that than be rushing so much tomorrow morning."

"Oh, that's smart..." Kuroyanagi trailed off. "You think Pierrot is available to dye my hair blue right now? I found the hair dye." He spoke up, holding up a bottle of blue hair dye.

"Glaaadlly!" Pierrot responded, grabbing the bottle of hair dye from Kuroyanagi and ushering him into the bathroom. "Just sit down and relax, and I'll take care of it!"

Kuroyanagi felt that this was weird that Pierrot would gladly help, but then again, this is the Crown Prince of Monaco. A World Class Clown. Of course he would be good with this sort of makeup and stuff.

* * *

Monica grinned as she looked at her outfit. "Now I'm ready to cosplay Luka tomorrow!" She spoke up, grinning. "All I have to do is get my hair dyed in the morning, and I'm all set!"

"Pierrot's good with that sort of stuff, I heard." Mizuno spoke up as she took off the top for her Rin costume (she had been trying it on and making sure that it fit). "I saw him dye Meister's hair earlier. It's really red now..."

"Really? I'm sure that's going to be interesting to see." Monica sighed as she looked over the lyrics for the song she was to perform tomorrow. "I hope I remember my lines..."

"I bet you'll do fine! I'm sure I will too. Kanmuri, though, I'm not so sure..." Mizuno sighed. "He has trouble hitting the higher notes for our duet!"

* * *

Kai couldn't help but laugh as soon as he saw Kawachi in his Meiko gear. "I can't believe I have to crossdress still!" Kawachi complained; looking at his red outfit in the mirror, which consisted of a crop top, miniskirt and boots. He adjusted his light brown wig before sighing. "This is going to be so embarassing..."

"But still, at least you can sing Meiko's songs." Kai reminded him as he took off the Gakupo wig. "I doubt any of the other boys can sing 'Ace Killer 69.' I just hope I can get through 'Stainless Moon'..."

"I'm sure you will. You _can_ sing, right?"

"Yes." Suwabara responded. Inside though, he was praying that he wouldn't freeze up in front of the audience tomorrow...

* * *

**Author note: Wow. Haven't updated this in a little while. But 'Reflections' I haven't updated in forever! (insert panic here) I'll try to get the next chapter of 'Reflections' up as soon as I can, so don't you worry! :) Next chapter for this fic, we're going onto the 2nd day of the cosplay convention. Theme: VOCALOID! XD Of course, chaos will ensue...**


	7. Day 2-Part 1

_7. Day 2-Part 1_

_"Kaito...Kaito? Wake up!"_

Kuroyanagi let out a groan as he felt someone shake him and whisper into his ear. He knew today was the day everyone was dressing up in their Vocaloid gear, and he had a feeling it was probably Meister shaking him, dressed in his Ted outfit already.

"Five more minutes..." He muttered, trying to bury himself into the covers, but whoever it was speaking kept shaking him.

"Kaito, seriously..." Meister responded, letting out a sigh. "We're going to be late for breakfast! It's already 7:16!"

"Ex-ACTLY!" PIerrot chimed in as he stuck his face right in front of Kuroyanagi. The Kaito-cosplayer let out a scream of terror and rolled out of bed, painfully landing on the floor.

"Aaugh, don't scare me like that!" Kuroyanagi snapped as he sat up, running a hand through his dyed-blue hair. "Get out, Pierrot! I don't want you sticking your face at me like that!"

"Fine, then," Pierrot responded, faking a hurt expression. "I'll leave you alone with Ted, then." With that being said, Pierrot walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Meister sighed as he fixed his ponytail. "Morning, mister sunshine..." Meister trailed off. "We're going to be late for breakfast in less than twenty minutes."

"Yeah, I think I know now..." Kuroyanagi trailed off as Meister helped him up. Meister eyed him carefully, before grabbing a comb and starting to run it through his hair. "What are you doing!?"

"I'm helping you look neater. Do you want the help or not?"

Kuroyanagi let out a sigh. "Fine, fine, but let me actually get dressed first!"

* * *

"They're late for breakfast. By five minutes." Matsushiro muttered as he looked at a nearby clock.

Kai sighed as he adjusted his Gakupo wig for the tenth time. "The wig keeps slipping..." He trailed off. "I'm not sure if that's good."

"We could probably clip it to your head more securely if we have enough barettes." Inaho suggested as she ran a hand through her dyed-green hair. "Does anyone else have any hair problems?"

_"Kaito does." _Everyone turned to see Meister and Pierrot walk into the room, accompanied by Kuroyanagi. The Kaito-cosplayer's hair was completely messed up from bedhead. The Ted-cosplayer let out a sigh. "I can't get the bedhead to stay down, and I don't know how much hair product Pierrot and I ended up using on him so far..." Meister trailed off. "Nothing's working."

"Okay. I'll work on Kaito first and then we'll get to Gakupo's hair..."

"Matsushiro, do you know when we're going to perform?" Sophie asked before taking a bite out of a croissant.

"At one this afternoon." Matsushiro answered her. "We still have some time to wander around a little bit before we have lunch at eleven thirty and to set up for the concert at twelve."

"That's good..." Kawachi trailed off as he glanced at Suwabara. "Hey, are you alright?" The Meiko-cosplayer asked.

"I'm fine." The Gakupo-cosplayer muttered in response. Despite what he said, though, he looked a little worried. Kawachi had a feeling it was probably due to nervousness or something...Or at least, Kawachi hoped it was just that.

* * *

"LUKAAAAA! GAKUUPPPPOOOOO! WE LOVE YOU!"

"RUN!" Kai screamed as he and Monica ran through the crowd, still being chased by Luka and Gakupo fans. "IS THIS A GOOD REASON NOT TO COSPLAY THEM EVER AGAIN!?" He shouted to Monica.

"YES!" Monica screamed back. The two dove into a candy shop, where the cosplayers ran past. The two let out a sigh of relief before Monica started running around the candy shop, checking the shelves. "C'mon..." She trailed off. "It's got to be somewhere!"

"What is 'it,' exactly?" Kai asked as he adjusted his Gakupo wig for the twelfth time.

"...Rock candy." Monica explained. "I can't find rock candy anywhere, and I'm really craving some right now!" Kai just let out a sigh as he decided to help her search the shelves as well. Of course Monica would be searching for candy. This is a candy shop, after all, and she loves her snacks too much...

* * *

"MIKU! KAITO! MEIKO!"

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kuroyanagi, Tsukino and Kawachi screamed as they ran away from fangirls and fanboys alike.

The Big Al cosplayer just grinned as he watched the chases occur. "Thank goodness I don't have too many fangirls..." He trailed off.

* * *

"LEEEENNNNNN! RIIINNNNN! TETOOOOO!" The fangirls and fanboys shouted, trying to reach said three people cosplaying said Vocaloids. The three cosplayers were currently stuck at the highest part of a tree, as they scrambled up the tree as soon as they saw the fans heading in their direction.

"SECURITY! HELP!" Kanmuri screamed, but the security was occupied with taking care of the other fan chases at the moment. He let out a sigh. "Darn it..."

"Where's Ted when you need him!?" Mizuno shouted.

"Yeah..." Sophie trailed off as she looked around. "Where is my brother?"

"Sophie? Kanmuri? Mizuno?" Everyone turned to see the Ted-cosplayer, looking up at the tree. "Why are you three in the-oh." He then realized the amount of fans surrounding it. "I see..."

"TED!" All of the Ted fangirls and fanboys immediately flocked to him, and the poor guy was surrounded as they begged him for autographs.

"Okay, okay! One at a time! Form a line or something! Okay, that's good...Good...No, I'm not taking off my shirt for you! Geez!" Meister was heard shouting through the fan squeals and cheers.

"Meister does a really good job of handling fan people..." Mizuno trailed off.

"Well, brother does get surrounded by paparazzi whenever he makes a public appearance normally, anyway..." Sophie trailed off. "Of course he's good at this stuff."

"Well, that saves us from some of the fans." Kanmuri spoke up. "But seriously, WE NEED SECURITY!"


	8. Day 2-Part 2

_8. Day 2-Part 2_

"Gah, I'm so nervous!" Kuroyanagi muttered to Meister backstage. "I hope I remember my lines for 'Magnet' and 'Alice in Dreamland'..."

"It's okay, Kaito-san." The Ted-cosplayer reassured him. "I'm probably going to do worse than you, considering I'm still trying to remember the lyrics for 'Under the Darkness.'"

"I'm kind of worried about Suwabara-san, though..." Kawachi spoke up, glancing at the Gakupo-cosplayer. "He doesn't look so good..."

Indeed, the Gakupo-cosplayer looked a bit pale. Kawachi hoped that he wouldn't throw up or freeze on stage...

Wait, but before we get to that, we should probably explain how the program for the concert was going to work...

_Everyone-Bad End Night_

_Meiko (Kawachi)-Ace Killer 69_

_Kaito (Kuroyanagi)-Alice in Dreamland_

_Gakupo (Suwabara)-Stainless Moon_

_Rin (Mizuno)-Fear Garden_

_Big Al (Matsushiro)-Fracture_

_Luka (Monica)-Tailor of Enbizaka_

_Miku (Tsukino)-Gift From the Princess who brought Sleep_

_Len (Kanmuri)-Servant of Evil_

_Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo-Clockwork Lullaby6_

_Miku, Rin, Len, Kaito, and Meiko-Alice Human Sacrifice_

_Gumi (Inaho)-Mermaid_

_Teto (Sophie)-The Secret Garden_

_Kaito and Gakupo-Magnet_

_Ted (Meister)- Under The Darkness_

_Len and Rin-Trick or Treat_

_Len, Kaito, Gakupo-The Immoral Memory, The Lost Memory_

_Everyone-Eternity Love_

Yes, the program was made up of 18 songs, if you're wondering if you miscounted. They would have made it 20 songs, if they could find at least 2 more group songs, but they couldn't...

* * *

'Bad End Night' went well, with Tsukino doing her part as Miku and 'killing' everyone else by the end of the song.

Kawachi's 'Ace Killer 69' was surprisingly impressive, despite the fact that Kawachi had the disadvantage of being crossdressed and having a somewhat difficult time sounding like a female. Kuroyanagi's 'Alice in Dreamland' spooked a few fangirls, but others were cheering for him a lot.

When the Gakupo cosplayer went onstage for 'Stainless Moon,' everyone backstage was ready to run onstage in case he fainted, or forgot his lines, or even worse, froze onstage in the middle of the song. Suwabara was a bit shaky at first, but he eventually made it through the song without anymore hitches. Everyone else backstage sighed of relief as the Gakupo fangirls cheered for him.

'Fear Garden,' 'Fracture,' and everything else went well after that, and everyone was confident that nothing would go wrong.

* * *

Soon, it was time for 'Magnet.' Kuroyanagi and Suwabara both went onstage...And the fans started cheering.

Okay, in terms of the fans, a lot of them in particular loved Kaito. And Gakupo. And especially loved them both singing together. So when the two went onstage, they were cheering like the crazy fangirls and fanboys they were.

The Gakupo cosplayer seemed to go pale, trying to get used to the sight of all the crazy fans, but his mind sadly couldn't take it.

Before the song could even begin, he had already fainted.

This was not good. At. _All._

* * *

**Author note: I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. They all belong to the people who created them. **


	9. Day 2-Part 3

**_9. Day 2-Part 3_**

"Dang it, he fainted!"

"GET HIM OFFSTAGE! SAME GOES FOR KAITO!"

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!?"

Everyone was panicking backstage as Kawachi tried to wake up Kai with smelling salts.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH 'MAGNET'!? WE'RE DONE FOR! THE KAITOXGAKUPO FANGIRLS WILL RIP US APART!"

"Everyone calm down!" The Kaito-cosplayer finally shouted, and everyone turned to him. "Look, we should have expected Suwabara to faint. With or without Gakupo, the show must go on." He turned to Meister. "Ted, you're next."

"Me?" The Ted-cosplayer asked nervously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now GO!" Matsushiro shouted, pushing him onstage. Meister took a deep breath as he stared at the crowd of fans staring at him.

"Um..." The Ted-cosplayer paused for a moment, before speaking (he already had one of those microphone-things-you-can-attach-to-your-ear on him). "Hey guys. Um...I'll be performing 'Under the Darkness' for all of you-"

"YAAAAAA!" The Ted fans were shrieking with joy.

"Hold it!" Meister turned to see Kanmuri run onstage. "You forgot your glasses!" Kanmuri spoke up, according to script (they planned this scene earlier).

"Oh, um, thanks." Meister responded, before putting the glasses on.

"YOU FOOL!" The Kaito-cosplayer shouted to the Len-cosplayer offstage. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THOSE GLASSES COME ON!?"

Kanmuri paused, pretending to think before his face went into a PANIC MODE face. "AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" He screamed as Meister gave a pretend-lustful gaze at him. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" Kanmuri screamed as he ran offstage. With the appropriate atmosphere being set, he went straight into the song as the fans cheered for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Monica was trying to wake up Kai, with no success. She'd tried smelling salts, screaming at him, using a gong, and the list went on...

"Kiss the girl! Sha-la-la-la-la!" Shachihoko teased, and Monica punched him in the face. "Ow."

_Kiss...Kiss him!? _Monica thought to herself. _Well, nothing else is working..._

She took a deep breath, before kissing the Gakupo-cosplayer on the lips.

Immediately Kai woke up, staring back at her and breaking the kiss. The two just stared at each other before Monica spoke up.

"Well, I guess how the prince woke up Sleeping Beauty really did work." She teased, grinning a bit, before launching into a mini-lecture on how Kai should NOT have fainted onstage (Kuroyanagi told her to do this once Kai woke up). The samurai merely let out a sigh, trying to pay attention, but he couldn't help but interrupt.

"I actually fainted onstage?" Kai asked. Monica just nodded, before continuing-

"You two are singing 'Go Google It' for the fangirls." The two turned to see the Big Al cosplayer looking down at them, with his arms crossed.

"What?" Both Monica and Kai asked simultaneously, shocked. They both went into a series of reasons why they should not sing the song ("It's not completely memorized!/It's not in the program!"), but Matsushiro didn't care.

"YOU fainted during 'Magnet,' so it's only fair that you two go up and sing together. That's all I'm saying." Matsushiro responded, before pushing the two onstage (after the Ted-cosplayer finished up his song and left the stage).

The GakupoxLuka fans immediately went wild as soon as they saw the two onstage together, and Kai thought he might be sick for a moment. He then turned to Monica, who just smiled at him before taking his hand in hers. He just smiled back a little, before the two started singing together.

* * *

**Author note: I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this fic. **

**I know I was a bit late in updating this fic and I'm sorry! :( I'm going to try to update 'Reflections' soon, I swear, and same goes for this fic...**


	10. Day 3

_10. Day 3_

"Oh, dang it..." Kawachi muttered as he woke up to see Kai point his katana blade at his face. "What are you going to do now!?" He exclaimed, knowing he would probably become the samurai's newest bloodstain in a matter of seconds.

"You slept in, Baldy. Everyone else is waiting for you!" Suwabara responded sharply, before sheathing his katana blade. "We have to get to the convention in half an hour from now so we can get ready for our interview regarding the movie we did, remember?"

"Oh, right..." Kawachi trailed off as he sat up. Suwabara left the room with a quiet scowl on his face. So much had happened the past day right after the show was done. LukaxGakupo fans attacked Suwabara and Monica (well, more of swarmed them, not really 'attack' them per se), Ted and Kaito were running away screaming from other fans, and chaos pretty much broke out for hours, until the security guards cleared a escape route for the Vocaloid cosplayers. Everyone returned to the hotel completely exhausted and wanting to do nothing but sleep. Kuroyanagi even had to carry Pierrot and half-carry Meister to their hotel room because they were that exhausted.

Kawachi got out of bed, before getting dressed. Well, he better not keep everyone waiting...

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Young and Old! Please welcome the director and cast of _'Give me Love!'_"

The crowd roared as the cast and crew walked into the auditorium, and sat down in their respective seats as Bradd Kidd spoke through the microphone.

"So, it's great to see all of you today, and we're all glad that you're available for an interview regarding the move '_Give me Love.' _How did the idea for shooting this movie start?"

"Well," Matsushiro started, "It was just something the South Tokyo Branch of Pantasia was thinking about doing for the heck of it, and then I figured because we didn't have enough people at the time, we needed to get a couple more. That's how we got Monica, Suwabara, Kuroyanagi and Meister in this film. And the next thing we knew, word spread about it and the next thing we knew, we were doing a full-fledged movie of the sorts."

"I see..." Bradd nodded, before continuing. "Now, this question is for Monica Adenauer. What was it like acting as Kai Suwabara's girlfriend, considering that you were already his girlfriend prior to the film?"

"Well, it was actually really fun. The characters Kai and I played were a lot similar to who we were in real life, so they were more than easy enough to portray." Monica replied, smiling a bit. "I'm not sure if I could say the same for Meister and Kanmuri, though...They seemed pretty nervous when it came to the kissing scene."

Meister and Kanmuri both blushed with embarassment as the others let out a few chuckles. "Speaking about the kissing scene, what was that like for the both of you to have your first stage kiss?" Bradd asked, trying not to laugh too much.

"Well-Erm...It was terrifying. I'll admit that." Kanmuri tried to reply as calmly as he could. "I think it was more terrifying for Meister, though, because of how creepy his character was."

"I agree completely, Kanmuri-kun. I had a lot of trouble doing the kissing scene mainly; because of the fact that being this demon that I acted as, I kept getting cold feet...Thankfully, Kuroyanagi-san was there to help me through that, as he had experience kissing girls before. I never kissed anybody until the shooting of the film, I admit that." Meister responded, not as nervous as Kanmuri.

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Some of the fangirls in the crowd started cheering. Meister and Kanmuri both exchanged freaked-out glances with each other at this statement.

"Should we?" Kanmuri asked nervously.

"I say we do it for the fangirls. It'll help Pantasia's popularity, anyway, and not doing this might not be any better of an idea." Meister whispered back, before pressing a kiss to the younger one's lips.

The fangirls let out girlish screams as the rest of the cast and crew let out teasing remarks like, "Awww...When are they getting married?" or laughing out loud with some other members of the audience.

"Well, isn't that sweet, folks?" Bradd remarked, before continuing. "Now, onto the next question..."

* * *

"That was a long interview..." Kawachi trailed off, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness it's over."

"Yeah. I can't believe how many times Meister had to kiss Kanmuri during the interview, too..." Kuroyanagil trailed off.

"At least he kissed you once when one of the fangirls requested it." Pierrot butted in, crossing his arms and giving a pout-looking face. "He didn't give me any."

"Since when did he ever kiss you!?" Kuroyanagi snapped, glaring at Pierrot, who gave a grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

_"Since tomorrow."_ Pierrot responded, before suddenly running away.

"Well..." Suwabara paused. "...I'm not sure if that's going to turn out well...I do hope the GM will be alright..."

* * *

**Author note: I made Day 3 into a short chapter, because I wanted to update this soon, I couldn't think of how to write this for a pretty long time, and I also wanted get to Day 4, which should be longer and be more interesting. Hopefully the first part of it will be up soon.**


End file.
